Dragones que el mundo olvidó
by DreamGirl16
Summary: En una época moderna en la que los dragones aún existen, Hiccup Haddock decide embarcarse en un viaje para mostrarle al mundo entero lo equivocados que están sobre los dragones, e investigar la existencia de aquellos que sus antepasados con tanto esfuerzo se encargaron de borrar del mapa.


**~PRÓLOGO~**

Dragones.

Los dragones han estado entre los humanos por cientos de generaciones, y las relaciones entre ambos nunca han sido nada buenas, o eso es lo que la gente solía decir cada que les preguntabas. Existen relatos antiguos en los que se cuenta que existió una época en que dragones y vikingos convivieron en armonía unos con otros, sin disturbios y como amigos muchos siglos atrás. La mayoría de las personas negaban que estas historias fueran reales, tachándolas como cuentos para niños.

 _Durante siglos los humanos pelearon incansablemente contra los dragones buscando alejarlos de su hogar, algo que al pasar el tiempo fue dando resultados, pues los dragones comenzaron a ser cada vez menos vistos y a la menor señal de un humano estos solían huir. Los más pequeños y menos peligrosos se quedaron, otros se mantuvieron cerca, aunque algunos se opusieron a dejarlos, al final desistieron. Pero aquellos grandes y poderosos regresaron al lugar de donde vinieron, sin dejar ni un hueso, ni una uña en la tierra para que los hombres del futuro los pudieran recordar. No se sabe si estas especies de dragones realmente se ocultaron de la vista humana o se han extinguido luego de la caza que se les dio, lo que sí es seguro es que la mayoría de estas especies llevan décadas o hasta siglos desaparecidas, como el poderoso Bewilderbeast o el mítico Night Fury. Al pasar el tiempo la existencia de estos se fue olvidando, viéndolos cada vez más como un mito y menos como algo verídico._

 _Se han confirmado avistamientos de algunas de estas grandes criaturas en las lejanías de la civilización, donde pocos han explorado. Tal es el caso de algunos Scaldarones vistos recientemente en alta mar. Sin embargo su comportamiento no ha cambiado desde los últimos registros; mantienen una actitud pavorosa más no violenta._

–Mmm… –Un joven de cabellera castaña rojiza releía una y otra vez el texto frente a sus ojos en busca de información que se le pudiera estar escapando.– " _A la menor señal de un humano estos solían huir_ " " _Actitud pavorosa más no violenta_ " ¡Eso es! No son peligrosos, solo tienen miedo… –se dijo a sí mismo el castaño de ojos verdes apartando la vista de su computadora.

Hijo del multimillonario Stoick Haddock y su elegante esposa Valka, Hiccup Haddock, un joven delgado y alto era un chico con una forma de pensar muy distinta a la de muchas personas a su alrededor. Él no creía en que los dragones fueran peligrosos, sino criaturas incomprendidas, ¡incluso su madre criaba Terribles Terrores!

Valka Haddock, la madre de Hiccup compartía pensamientos con su hijo, ambos creían en la inocencia de los dragones, no solo de a los que se les permitió quedarse, sino de aquellos que fueron obligados a esconderse para proteger sus vidas. Valka tenía un especial talento para domesticar a estas criaturas, por lo que desde temprana edad comenzó a entrenar pequeños dragones salvajes que encontraba heridos y se dio cuenta de la gran utilidad que podían tener para mandar mensajes y de la buena compañía que suelen dar, por lo que comenzó un pequeño criadero a través del cual también les brindaba información y sus cuidados a aquellos que buscaran saber más de ellos. Claro que no le soltaba un dragón a cualquiera, ella buscaba el bienestar del dragón que iba a dar, y si bien el dinero recibido no era rechazado, lo que más amaba ella era ver a un dragón feliz al lado del humano que estuviera dispuesto a intentar cuidar un dragón.

La amabilidad de la mujer era innegable, y esta fue contagiada a su pareja Stoick, quien antes de conocerla era un hombre que usaba más su fuerza que su boca para comunicarse y que sin embargo cayó ante los encantos de Valka y su bondad también cayó sobre él, haciéndolo un hombre mejor.

De ese amor nació un pequeño niño de ojos verdes al cual le dieron el nombre de Hiccup. Al ser hijo de Stoick se esperaba que el chico heredara su fuerza y carácter. Por el contrario, conforme el pequeño Hiccup crecía su torpeza y poca fuerza fueron cada vez más notorias. Pese a ello el pequeño también desarrollaba otras cualidades. Su ingenio e inteligencia eran innegables por lo que en sus clases siempre fue el mejor, adelantándose varios años al resto de sus compañeros. Y por eso, a sus apenas 20 años Hiccup Haddock ya se había graduado de la universidad.

La gran empresa de su padre lo obligaba a estudiar una carrera que lo preparara para dicho cargo, y ya que él iba a heredarla su elección fue muy clara. Mientras la cursaba llevó las mejores calificaciones claramente, pero definitivamente no era lo que él quería, y a decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía qué quería cuando entró a la universidad, otra razón por la que hizo caso a su padre sin discutir.

Su padre sin duda al inicio se había mostrado un tanto disgustado de que su hijo pareciera todo lo contrario a él, pero Valka lo hizo darse cuenta de que eso realmente no importaba, a fin de cuentas eso no cambiaría nunca que el chico fuera su hijo, y le dio todo su apoyo, valor y protección para seguir adelante cuando otros lo intimidaron.

A través de su adolescencia y por lo adelantado que estaba a su curso normal Hiccup estaba siempre en contacto con chicos mayores, por lo que al ser pequeño y débil a comparación de los demás, vieron en él el blanco perfecto para "jugar".

No todo fue malo; así como algunos querían intimidarlo otros querían ayudarlo y le extendieron su mano, como Cami, aunque su relación se fuera a la basura al entrar a la universidad, pasaron buenos momentos juntos. Camicazi era una chica ansiosa de aventuras al igual que él, la única diferencia era que a él lo obligaron a asentar cabeza a temprana edad y Camicazi seguía siendo una chica rebelde y que evade sus responsabilidades. No es que él ya estuviera al mando de la empresa de su padre, pero ya no era el chico libre de responsabilidades, su padre poco a poco le daba responsabilidades cada vez más pesadas y no tardaba en querer insinuarle que se pusiera al frente de la empresa de los Haddock.

Pero él no quería… no quería asentarse por completo. No es que tuviera una vida muy extravagante ni nada, estar detrás de un escritorio encerrado en una oficina tampoco le parecía muy atractivo y no era lo que deseaba hacer por el resto de su vida. Una parte dentro de él anhelaba salir al mundo, viajar, conocer… hacer y ver todo lo que estaba fuera de su alcance en su hogar en la ciudad de Berk.

Su padre no lo comprendía, él quería libertad, todo lo que se le negó cuando era niño, vivir su propia vida y no la que su padre quería para él.

Su madre por otro lado trataba de comprenderlo un poco más. Después de todo eran más similares ellos dos y se comprendían un poco mejor.

Días atrás madre e hijo conversaron sobre el sueño del joven castaño de estudiar a los dragones más a fondo, a lo que Valka prometió hacer todo lo que pudiera para persuadir a su padre, jurándole no darle noticias hasta obtener una respuesta positiva o el no definitivo de Stoick, que nunca en su largo y feliz matrimonio le había dado a su mujer. Y bueno, a casi una semana de aquella plática Valka seguía sin mandarle un solo mensaje a su hijo.

–Ay Dioses… esto es estúpido. Mamá no logró nada y seguramente no me habla para no decepcionarme. –se dijo a sí mismo el joven castaño al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su escritorio en dirección a su cocina por un aperitivo.

En busca de fingir que tenía una vida independiente, Hiccup decidió mudarse a un apartamento lejos de la casa de sus padres durante su época de universitario. Su padre a su vez comenzó a darle trabajos que comenzaron siendo labores no tan importantes como papeleo -algo que fácilmente podría hacer su secretaria, en su opinión- buscando una excusa para darle dinero a su hijo. Dinero que, Hiccup estaba seguro era mucho más de lo que ganaban muchos empleados de su padre.

Su padre lo tenía muy sobreprotegido, él lo sabía. Pocas veces pudo salir de su casa para asuntos que no fueran de la escuela. Cami eran quien solía visitarlo en su casa en vez de salir juntos a algún lugar. Y cuando las agresiones hacia el entonces pequeño Hiccup comenzaron, Stoick se hizo aún más protector de su hijo, como si temiera que lo rompieran cual frágil rama.

Así que cuando su padre accedió a dejarlo vivir solo, en un departamento claramente elegido y pagado por él y no por Hiccup, este ultimo aunque un poco resignado aprovechó de inmediato su oportunidad y se marchó.

De tal manera que en este momento Hiccup se encontraba completamente solo y hambriento en su departamento.

Caminando perezosamente por su cocina buscó los ingredientes necesarios para hacerse un modesto emparedado. No era el mejor cocinando y no quería arriesgarse a provocar algún incendio.

Justo cuando se dignaba a comenzar a devorar su aperitivo un golpe en la ventana de su cocina lo alertó. Hiccup levantó la ventana en busca del responsable que se atrevía a molestar su almuerzo y se encontró con un Terrible Terror esperando fuera de dicha ventana. Haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al pequeño dragón notó el sobre atado a su pata. El dragón fue enviado por su madre, estaba completamente seguro. No conocía a nadie aparte de ella que teniendo a su alcance un Smartphone siguiera usando el correo para comunicarse.

Cuidadosamente retiró la carta de su pata.– Muy bien, veamos que dice mi madre… ¡Espera! No, no, no… ¡Aléjate! ¡Eso es mío! –inmediatamente después de que el dragón estuviera libre de su responsabilidad como mensajero, éste se abalanzó al almuerzo del chico, dejando al castaño un tanto molesto por la grosería del pequeño dragón.

–Veamos…

" _Querido Hiccup, sé que llevas un tiempo esperando noticias mías sobre la plática que tuvimos hace días, pero como te prometí, no podía comunicarme contigo hasta que tuviera una respuesta definitiva de tu padre. Hoy volví a insistirle sobre el asunto y te doy la buena noticia de que tu padre ha aceptado dejarte viajar por un tiempo para que estudies a los dragones. Ha establecido ciertas condiciones que él espera aclarar contigo, por lo que te pido que vengas a nuestra casa lo más pronto posible para discutir los términos antes de que cambie de opinión. Cuanto más rápido vengas más pronto podrás salir a tu aventura._

 _Con amor, Valka._

–Por todos los dioses… –¿Asustado? Sí. ¿Nervioso? Por supuesto. ¿Emocionado? Definitivamente. Pero si de algo podía estar seguro Hiccup era de que tenía una gran aventura por delante.

* * *

 **Holaaaa, espero les haya gustado este pequeño prólogo. ¡Trataré de subir el primer capítulo cuanto antes!**


End file.
